crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Franklin Delarose
Franklin Delarose is Chief of Whateley Security. He mostly has bit pieces, but he shows up in a fairly large number of stories. :Franklin Delarose, International Man of Mystery! So deeply undercover, even he can't remember the cover stories! Rank Quoth The Ninja, Nevermore!: Chief of night security.Quoth The Ninja, Nevermore! Published 9/14/04 Jade 3 - Being a Girl: School's security chief.Jade 3 - Being a Girl Published 10/4/04 First Day and Other Interesting Things: Chief of Security, handles night shift.First Day and Other Interesting Things Published 11/9/04 :Lieutenant Colin Forsyth usually didn’t have much to worry about on the day shift. As second in command, he got the moderately cushy job of handling security during the day. Very little weird happens during the day. That’s why Chief Delarose usually handled the night. There had already been a few major dustups in the last week. This year was promising to be really interesting. Later on it seems he's working the day shift a lot. So the bit in Tennyo 3 could be to explain his being referred to as “Chief of night security” in Ninja 1. The Secret of the Forger's List - Part 4: Chief of Security, in 1995.The Secret of the Forger's List: Part 4 Getting to Whateley The Christmas Crisis: Published 9/16/07 :They’d stayed in contact ever since, even after the event that got Delarose put into the hospital and then out of the service. Delarose’s record stood him in good stead though and soon after that he was working at Whateley. Chief Benning had soon decided who he was going to see replacing him and a few years later Delarose was in the hot seat.The Christmas Crisis To Be Merry and Escape From It All - Part 3: Spook, served in military previous to that. Published 10/14/07 :She nodded then paused, “So how did you end up working at Whateley?” :He paused then slowly shrugged, “I was a spook for a time, and before that I was a soldier. One day I got this little memo saying to go talk with a person at a little café.” :“Oh?” :“Well more or less,” he chuckled, “I had noticed a few things, made a few quiet inquiries. The kind that tends to make people sit up and notice.” He shrugged, “I then was told I fit a unique set of criteria. So there was then a bit of paperwork and for medical reasons I was asked to leave the store.” :“That sounds so very mysterious.” :He laughed loudly, ”Oh I get a very real pension from it.” :“So?” :“So having all this sudden free time on my hands I was anonymously instructed to apply for a job at Whateley, and then I was told in plain words. ‘Good luck, we won’t be talking ever again.’” He frowned at that part then shrugged. “So there I was and here I am.”''To Be Merry and Escape From It All: Part 3'' Hive's Christmas Holiday - (Look what I got for Christmas!) - Part 1: Had kids go mutant, attended Whateley, got job at Whateley to be near them. Published 8/19/09 :“After Clarice started attending here, I managed to get on the campus security force. After they both died I felt that they would want me to continue to protect the students here from outside forces and some of the ‘problem children’ that attend the school. I worked my way up through the ranks as people retired or were hired out by professional security detachments and agencies. The students are(n't) the only ones the head-hunters are after on campus.”''Hive's Christmas Holiday - (Look what I got for Christmas!): Part 1'' Associations Family 1 *Donna - Wife (Current according to story) **Thomas - MBA Program at Stanford **Sheri - Considering Law program 24 December 2006: :“True. Someone must like me. Anyway, I thought I’d call and let you know. How’s Donna? And the kids?” :“Just fine. I think she’d just as soon not have me underfoot while she runs that mail order business of hers. Seems to feel I’m a bit too critical at times and stingy, to boot. But what can you do? She’s still doing well and it makes her happy. Thomas took my advice and steered clear of the military. He’s working on an MBA out at Stanford. Expects to have it next few years. Sheri’s trying to decide if she wants to go into Law and where she’d go if she did. I’m letting her Mother help her with that one.” Family 2 *Clare - Wife **Clarice (deceased)(Burnout) **Jackson (deceased)(Burnout) 25 December 2006: :“Well,” he began with a sigh, “you remind me of my kids. Clarice and Jackson were their names. We hit the mutant lottery. Neither myself nor my wife Clare are mutants. Both our children… for lack of a simpler term, ‘mutated’ when they hit puberty just like most other mutants.” Appearances He gets a secret file from Colonel Pearson on Eric Mahren's background, and finds it extremely disturbing. Admiral Everhart tells him the key information involves mutants that have been disappeared.''Call The Thunder: Chapter 7 - Screw this Melancholy Crap!'' Theories OK, the various backgrounds can't be reconciled. But... Second marriage early 1980s would place second batch of kids in the appropriate age ranges in 2006. To work up to Chief of Security by 1995, if not hired for that position, would place him at Whateley at least as early as 1990. He'd be pushing 60 or older in 2006, presuming his being 35ish in 1990, and the background provided by the various background stories. If his first marriage was right out of high school or shortly thereafter this would work agewise for the first set of kids being at Whateley 1990ish, but would require his already being on the second marriage at that time. So, one can kludge it together, to an extent. This of course presumes no conflicting evidence in the future... References Category:Security